This Moment
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Based on this post from the otpprompts Tumblr: Imagine your OTP slow dancing together in the kitchen in their PJs to their favourite song.


**Because HSM2 is the most romantic thing ever.**

* * *

><p>Kurt carefully extricated himself from Blaine's embrace and rolled over to check their alarm clock, one of the few things they'd actually set up so far in their tiny new apartment. The bright blue numbers informed him that it was only 2:47 in the morning, so he stifled a groan and dragged himself out of bed, figuring a glass of water might help settle him down and reorient him. Sleeping in unfamiliar places seemed to be something he'd never really get used to – the same thing had happened when he and Rachel had first moved into the loft a few years back.<p>

He padded softly down the hallway, grateful for the big kitchen window that let in just enough moonlight to see by. The place would look nicer once they hung a curtain there, of course, but Kurt figured he'd probably run into the kitchen island and stub his toe if he was navigating the layout totally blind.

Once he finally got to the kitchen, Kurt started rummaging around the boxes as quietly as possible, searching for a glass. He didn't want to wake Blaine, a notoriously light sleeper who sometimes found it difficult to fall back asleep if he was awakened. Since Blaine had ended up rearranging the DVD cabinet and carefully sorting all their magazines by size, color, and season last time he'd had a bout of insomnia, Kurt wasn't really itching to disturb his adorable, anal-retentive fiance.

Of course, his luck just couldn't hold out that long.

He managed to find and fill a glass with no problems, but as he idly sipped his drink and paced the kitchen as his mind wandered, he snagged his toe on a bunched section of their rug, causing him to flail madly as he tried to regain his balance. Thankfully, he didn't spill water all over the floor.

Not so thankfully, he accidentally punched a few buttons on the speaker system they'd plugged in (Blaine liked listening to music as he cooked), causing his Disney playlist to start blaring through the apartment at almost top volume.

As "Gaston" echoed off the walls, a disheveled-looking Blaine appeared at the end of the hallway, rubbing his eyes endearingly. "I like the song choice, but isn't it a little early for our alarm to be going off?"

"I'm sorry, honey, I tripped and hit the speakers because I was trying to walk and drink water at the same time," Kurt said, lowering the volume so they wouldn't get a noise complaint before even meeting all of their neighbors. "Apparently I can't multitask."

"It happens to the best of us," Blaine said, punctuating his statement with a yawn. "You wanna maybe pause the tunes and come back to bed, though?"

"I couldn't sleep," Kurt said. He set his glass in the sink before continuing, "And then I came out here and just started thinking."

"About what?" Blaine asked, eyes sleepy yet curious.

"How happy I am that we've got an apartment together that's just _ours_, not ours and Rachel's or ours now but potentially Santana's if and when she ever comes back. How excited I am to decorate this place and incorporate both of our personalities. How easy it'd be to convert that tiny spare room to a nursery if we're still living here when we decide to have our first kid. You know, really trivial stuff," Kurt said with a wink.

"Yeah, super meaningless," Blaine said, smirking. He walked over to Kurt and wrapped an arm around his waist, leaning both of their backs against the island. "But also amazing and mindboggling and absolutely, totally perfect."

"I feel like I'm going to wake up tomorrow and it's going to be sophomore year again, and you'll be completely oblivious and I'll be pining away hopelessly all over again," Kurt said, sighing and slumping slightly into Blaine's hold. "It hasn't always been an easy ride, but life has turned out so good for us, B."

"My thoughts exactly, babe," Blaine said. They relaxed in the kitchen silently for a moment until the song switched and Blaine turned to Kurt with a smile. "Hey. Dance with me."

"What?"

"Dance with me. We can be like every bad romcom cliché – dancing at three am in our pajamas in our new apartment," Blaine said, extending his other hand to Kurt. "I know the bad times will come again, but that just means we need to exploit the good ones for all we can, right?"

"You make a compelling argument," Kurt said, smiling and allowing Blaine to drag him into the scant space between the island and the sink. He stooped a little and pressed his cheek to Blaine's, feeling the sleepiness seep back into his bones as Blaine revolved them around the kitchen over and over and over again.

When the song finally finished, Kurt whispered, "C'mon, I'm tired again," and led Blaine back to their room, hearing the lyrics replaying in his head as he did.

_It's our turn and I'm lovin' where we're at  
><em>_Because this moment's really all we have._

_Everyday of our lives  
><em>_Wanna find you there  
><em>_Wanna hold on tight._


End file.
